


The Brothers of Asgard

by MaeveBran



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Thor receives Mjolnir, Loki learned a new skill he wants to show off. Brotherly jealousy ensues and it is up to Frigga to keep the peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brothers of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



Thor, Prince of Asgard, sauntered down the long corridors with their soaring pillars, looking like an ant in the giant hall, of the palace of Asgard with as much dignity and pride that a ten year old could muster. He had been training with Odin, his father, Volstagg, and the warriors of his age. He was getting good with weapons of all kinds and, just today, Odin had declared him worthy of Mjolnir, the hammer. Thor was justifiably proud of his accomplishments. He had worked up an appetite but he needed to wash himself in order to be fit to appear at Queen Frigga's, his mother, table.

Thor entered his massive chambers, selected a blue linen tunic and and gray wool pants for the feast, placed them on the bed that seemed far too big for one so young, and headed for the bathing chamber. It was a stone room with a pool size tub and a smaller section with a drain next to a small stone cistern full of water and a dipper. Thor did not have time to use the tub so he stripped off his dirty clothing, leaving them on the floor for the servants to deal with later, and proceed to wash next to the cistern. He had nearly finished washing when his younger brother, Loki, appeared in the doorway. Thor did not notice, until Loki spoke.

“Are you almost finished?” Loki inquired. “Volstagg is about to devour the table.”

Thor started, splashing water all around the room. He dropped the dipper he had been using to pour rinse water over himself and ran for his brother. The apparition of Loki stepped aside and Thor sprawled, naked on the floor. The apparition disappeared completely and as Thor slid into his bed chamber, past the real Loki as he laughed.

“This is not funny, Loki,” Thor said as he scrambled for his clean tunic and pants and pulled them on.

“It sort of is,” Loki said as he reigned his laughter.

Thor thought for a bit and then smiled. “I guess from your perspective it might be.”

Thor threw his arm around Loki, “Come brother, let us go feast and share stories of our day.”

 

The two brothers strolled down the corridors. When they reached the feast hall, another giant room filled with members of the court already at table, they made their bows to their Father and then took turns kissing their Mother's cheek. Odin acknowledged their reverence with the briefest of nods. Frigga hugged her sons in turn and then pointed to the two empty spaces at the table. When the two princes had been seated, Fulla led the serving maids in to the room and began serving the feast.

After the first hunger had been slaked, Volstagg told the story of how Thor had proved worthy to wield Mjolnir. When he got to the part of Thor actually picking the hammer up, the leg of mutton that Volstagg had been reaching for disappeared.

“Loki,” Frigga said, slightly amused but still admonishing her younger son.

Volstagg looked at Loki and smiled. “That was amusing. Is it a new trick?”

Loki brightened up. “Mother taught me to project images today.”

“He is a fast learner,” Frigga said proudly as she smiled at Loki.

Loki stood and made a duplicate of himself stand by Odin.

“Life like isn't it?” Loki asked.

Odin looked at the duplicate. “It certainly is.”

“It fooled Thor earlier,” Loki said, pleased with himself.

“I knew it was a trick,” Thor replied. “I was just humoring you.”

“Oh so you rushing it and falling flat on your face and sliding naked across the floor, was just to humor me?” Loki taunted.

Thor didn't say anything, he just reached out his hand to call Mjolnir.

“Loki,” Odin said sternly. “Go to your chambers.”

Loki got up from the table and skulked to his room.

“Thor,” Frigga said gently. “You might want to put Mjolnir down.”

The feast broke up after that. The servants and guards returned to their work. The various nobles to their chambers. Frigga walked with Thor to his chambers.

“I know Loki hurt you,” Frigga said gently as she sat next to Thor on his bed. “But if you wish to continue to be worthy of that,” she pointed at Mjolnir, “then you need to wield, you need to do so out of a desire to protect and defend and not out of fear, anger, or hatred.”

“But he embarrassed me in front of the whole court,” Thor said. “I was going to defend my honor.”

“Your honor would be bettered served by learning restraint,” Frigga suggested. “If you get so bent on defending your honor from every threat or perceived threat, then you will lose it.”

Thor looked at her and thought about what she said. He looked at Mjolnir sitting by the bed, where he put it. “I will work to be worthy.”

“I know you will be, my son,” Frigga tucked her son into bed. “I am exceedingly proud of you for being worthy of it so far.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Good night my son.” Frigga glided out of the room. 

Thor was just about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he called.

Loki entered, dragging a dark green blanket behind him. He walked over to the bed. “I'm sorry.”

“It's all right,” Thor murmured. “You were just proud of your new skill.”

“So were you,” Loki said as he yawned. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Just do not kick me in your sleep,” Thor said as he scooted to the other side of the massive bed. It had only been a year since the two brothers had stopped sharing a chamber and, though Thor would never admit it, it was lonely living in the giant chamber with its sweeping views of Asgard. Loki climbed in the bed beside his brother and soon they were both asleep.

Hours later, Frigga looked in on her elder son and found both of her sons asleep in bed. Loki was curled next to Thor who looked like he would protect him from any thing in the night. Frigga smiled to herself. Hers sons might fight and compete for the attention of their Father and the court but at the end of the day they were brothers.


End file.
